


You Deserve It

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: Steve hates seeing the reader return home after a night out looking frustrated. He takes it upon himself to find out why.





	You Deserve It

Every other night it seemed like she was going out — dressed to the nines sometimes to come back looking frustrated, tired, and just purely exhausted before locking herself in her room for the night, sometimes the better part of the following day. 

 

Steve could never understand why she’d leave the compound happy then return grumpy. He didn’t dare ask afraid he’d make it worse somehow. He’d stay up each night she was gone to make sure she returned home in one piece. 

 

The slam of the door told him she was home and unhappy with how the night went. Steve stood up to attempt to greet her when he noticed the blood on her chin. Even in the dim lighting he could see her injuries, and her irritation. 

 

“What happened?” He asked jumping over the couch and holding her in place as he studied every feature of her face. 

 

“Nothing.” She spat pushing him aside. 

 

“Your lip is busted, and there’s a bruise starting to form on your cheek. Tell me who did this.” His voice taking on a tougher tone. 

 

“Doesn’t matter. He looks worse than me. Ya done being concerned so I can go clean up?” She asked narrowing her eyes at him. 

 

“Yeah, go.” He sighed and waved her off. 

 

He waited for her to disappear up the stairs before he grabbed an ice pack from the freezer, a bottle of wine, and a glass. He slowly made his way up the stairs. Her door was open enough for him to slip in. 

 

“Whatever story you have planned, save it. I’m not in the mood.” She sighed from the bathroom. 

 

“I don’t have a story.” He replied as he set the bottle and glass on her bedside table. “Only wine and an ice pack.”

 

He could see her dabbing her face in the mirror with a washcloth. She tossed it into the sink and walked out flopping down on her bed. “Alright, why are you in my room.” She muttered into her pillow. 

 

He chuckled softly. “I thought you’d want to drown your sorrows in wine, as well as putting the ice pack on your lip and cheek to help with swelling. I was just gonna stay to make sure you actually used the ice pack and to be an ear for listening.” 

 

She turned her head to the side and looked at him. A dorky smile plastered across his face. She held back her smile and grabbed the bottle of wine. “I take it the glass is for you.” 

 

“Yep.” 

 

She chuckled softly and poured him a glass before she drank straight from the bottle. She winced as she placed the ice pack in her face, just barely covering her split lip. “So Mr. Rogers, what do you wanna know?” 

 

He took a sip from his glass and looked at her, really looked at her. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot and held a need just below the surface, her eyes had slightly dark circles under them, and red marks lined her neck and wrists. “Tell me what you’ve been doing every other night to come home irritated and now bloody.” 

 

She looked down, not wanting to look into his eyes for fear she might spill her guts to him. She wasn’t that drunk, yet. “It doesn’t matter.” She mumbled. 

 

He carefully took her face in his hand and made her look at him. “It does matter. It matters to me.” 

 

A single tear slid down her cheek. “Jesus. I’m gonna sound so pathetic.” She whined before taking a longer swing from the bottle. “I’ve been going out and meeting guys for one night stands.” 

 

“Ok? Why do you come home frustrated then? Are they not good enough?” Steve questioned.

 

He had to admit he was curious as to why someone like her would choose to have one night stands. Sure she was what some would call ‘plus size’ but she was beautiful, curves and all. 

 

“I mean, they’re attractive and somehow find me attractive it’s just…” 

 

“Just what?” Steve asked when she didn’t continue her sentence. 

 

“It’s just, they finish and I… I don’t.” She picked at her nail before taking another swig from the bottle. 

 

“What a bunch of jerks.” Steve mumbled as he stood up. 

 

“What are you doing?” She asked, voice and lip quivering. 

 

“I'm going show you how you deserve to be treated, if that’s ok with you.”

 

She nodded her head before finishing the wine off. 

 

Steve stripped his shirt off and climbed over her, hovering over her just enough to cause sexual tension. He lowered his head, peppering kisses along her jaw, working his way across her face before gently kissing her lips. She reciprocated his kiss with a softness that made him want to cry. His hand ran up underneath her shirt, softly running his fingers over her skin, tracing a few stretch marks before cupping her breast in his hand and kneading it gently. 

 

She made quick work of his pants button and zipper. As they both quickly undressed Steve couldn't help but admire her body. He stared at her making her a little self conscious. 

 

“Don’t. You’re beautiful.” He whispered as he stopped her from covering herself with a blanket. 

 

His lips found hers once more. Slowly trailing his lips down her body, leaving wet kisses in his wake his thumb had found the sensitive bundle of nerves, rubbing small circles causing her to arch her back and let out soft moans. He slowly inserted one digit as he kissed her hips and thighs. He enjoyed the sounds he was earning from her, he licked a strip up her heat keeping on hand on her hips to keep her from lifting them. 

 

He slid another finger in, crooking them both as he pumped them in and out. His tongue found her clit and flicked it gently, applying a small amount of pressure. She moaned and gripped his hair. He smiled as he gently sucked on her clit pumping his fingers in and out a little faster. Her walls began to tighten around his fingers. 

 

“Steve.” She whine breathless. 

 

“Cum for me beautiful.” He breathed out. 

 

He replaced his fingers with his tongue. His thumb found her clit once more and began rubbing it in circles applying pressure. Her back arched as she came with a small cry. Steve licked up every last bit of her juices before kissing each thigh, working his way back up to her lips. He flicked his tongue against her left nipple before gently biting her shoulder. 

 

“Steve.. I-” She began. 

 

He cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. “I’m not done yet.”

 

The huskiness of his voice and the taste of her on his lips had her stomach knotting up in ways she hadn’t felt in awhile. She bit her lip when he slid in to keep from crying out. He was thick and filled her perfectly, like two puzzle pieces. 

 

“I wanna hear you. Please.” He whispered as he slid in to the hilt. 

 

She gripped his arms as he began to pump in and out. He kept her head low as he placed sloppy kiss on her neck and shoulder. Both of them breathing heavy. She drug her nails down his back earning a moan from him as he faltered. 

 

“{Y/N}..” he began. 

 

“It’s ok.” She whispered.

 

His hand found her clit again earning himself a moan and her arching her back, pressing her breasts again his chest. He gently bit down onto her shoulder as her walls clenched around him. Steve’s movement became sloppy as his own climax approached. 

 

“Steve.” She moaned as her climax drew closer and closer with each pump. 

 

“Cum with me love.” He whispered voice silky and deep with lust. 

 

Seconds later they both came. Steve collapsed next to her breathing heavy. He glanced at her and noticed the small tear that had escaped her eyes. He was on his side, propping himself up with his elbow. 

 

She was quick to wipe it away and wave him off as she stood from the bed. “Don’t worry about it.. just give me a minute.” She closed the bathroom door behind her leaving Steve to lay on the bed wondering if he had done something wrong. 

 

When she exited the bathroom she joined him back on the bed. Steve wrapped her giant comforter around both of them as he pulled her against him. “I’m sorry if I hurt you.” 

 

She giggled and rested her head against him. “You didn’t hurt me Steve. I- I just never had someone care for me like that. And it had been awhile for me to umm.. to come like that.” Her voice dropped to almost a whisper as she ended her sentence. 

 

He placed a soft kiss to the top of her head. “Promise me one thing.” She looked up at him. “Promise me, you won’t go looking for any random stranger to get you off again.”

 

“Are- are you offering yourself to me?” She asked, astonished that him, Mr. Pure and do the right thing was offering himself to her. 

 

“I am. Only because you don’t deserve anything from those asshole, and you deserve the world.” 

 

She smiled as he leaned back with her still pressed against his chest. “Thank you.. really.”

 

Steve smiled and held her to him not wanting to ever let her go. “You’re welcome.” 

 

“Hey, jackass’s! If you two are done screwing around close your damn door!” Clint yelled from down the hall. 

 

“Next time close the door before you start to hot and heavy!” Tony added as he slammed his own door. 

 

Both of them chuckled, {Y/N} buried her head in Steve’s shoulder before rushing to close the door and crawl back into his arms for the rest of the night. 


End file.
